


Leave the bed, right now.

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is sick, Bokuto worries a lot, Cute, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, OT4, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the prompt "...Akaashi is sick and Bokuto is all over him. Kuroo and Kenma tries to pry Bokuto away from Akaashi every now and then to let him get some rest..." and so I completed it bc I couldn't help it, it was so cute and ugh the fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave the bed, right now.

**Author's Note:**

> TWO FICS IN ONE DAY AND MY HOMEWORK ((mostly)) COMPLETE?!?!?! HOLY SHIT WTF?! Anyway, please enjoy

Keiji was a healthy person, who made sure their well-being was well kept for. They were rarely ill, and the last time they remember something serious they were seven and they had contracted something while at their aunts, causing them to throw up on the way back home all over themselves. Their reaction was more indifferent than anything; it was gross and extremely unhygienic, sure, but also _that came from inside of them and now they can see it_ so they were also fascinated by it too, to an extent. At some point it does get gross again.

That was seventeen years ago however, and they have never thrown up since (except for that one time an admirer gave them chocolate but that wasn’t _technically_ because of a bug). And now. Now Keiji had been throwing up at least once every hour since four in the morning.

It wasn’t pretty, to say the least, and Kenma had pointedly said it was somewhat ironic that they aren’t pretty all of the time. Keiji had glared at him as they laid their head on the side of the toilet while their hair was stroked by Kenma. Kuroo and Bokuto were knocked out cold still, and Keiji wondered how they did it but didn’t have the chance to for long because another wave came along before they were throwing up again.

When the other two woke up to the last minute alarm set, instead of to Keiji and Kenma waking them with breakfast, they woke up immediately despite Bokuto not really needing to as he worked from home, same as Kenma, but something is definitely up if Keiji hasn’t even begun to make breakfast, never mind come and get them.

Instead he rushes to the bathroom, where the light is on, while Kuroo walks through to the kitchen to make himself something, rather than wait for Keiji. Bokuto finds him retching into the toilet while Kenma soothes him carefully, running a hand through his hair, he notices Bokuto and puts a finger to his lip and shoos him out of the room without Keiji noticing.

His eyes widen and he looked panicked but Kenma quiets him with a look, mouthing to tell him once he’s laid Keiji down again.

Once the nausea has faded with a small chance of return, according to Keiji’s whispers, they make their way back into the second bedroom - the closest one to them, but also with a smaller bed where they are least likely to make the others ill. By the time Kenma gets to the kitchen to make something for himself and Keiji, Bokuto managing to make something while waiting, he talks to Bokuto.

“They woke up early morning and rushed to the bathroom before throwing up. I woke up not long after them and have been up since.” Kenma shrugs once Bokuto asks.

“How did we not notice?” Bokuto begins to shriek but Kenma covers his mouth, crease forming between his eyebrows in scolding.

“You both sleep through the loudest of storms and my thrashing against you when I get too warm, and you wonder how you sleep through it?” Kenma raises an eyebrow but sighs, removing the hand from Bokuto’s mouth and placing a kiss by the side of it and another on his cheek before making himself something simple, but only toast for Keiji - one plain and one with butter, in case they can’t handle the butter. Kenma hopes Keiji can keep it down anyway.

Bokuto, however, takes the food before Kenma can and motions that he will be quiet when Kenma begins to look alert and as though about to pounce on him to make him stop. Not likely that he would, but it’s the look that Kenma had made Bokuto know he considers it, which makes him know to be careful about how he treats Keiji.

As in, with more care and precision than usual.

So he’s careful as he tiptoes in, making sure to not disrupt anything in the room. Keiji is covered in more blankets than what they usually are, and Bokuto chuckles slightly at the image, black mop of hair visible slightly.

He sits on the edge of the bed, one leg crossed under the other, and turned the corner of the blankets down so he could see Keiji’s face just slightly, and started stroking it lightly, which initiated Keiji to groan, “Kou! No, leave me alone.” he tries to bat at the hand but Bokuto isn’t having any of it and places the plate on the table beside the bed and climbs under with him.

“Bokuto-san get out of this bed before I throw up on you deliberately.” Keiji threatens him.

“Aww, but my little Keiji is poorly and I only want to keep him warm and protected,” Bokuto coos at them, earning him getting a view at cold eyes that open at him for the first time on this day.

“Get out of the bed.” Keiji begins to scoot away as far as they are able but don’t get far before Bokuto gets their waist to make sure they don’t fall off the bed.

“But wh-”

“Koutarou get out of the bed this minute before I come and drag you out.” Kenma threatens from the door, a roll of bread in his hand (probably milk) and he’s glaring at Bokuto sternly, making sure that he feels threatened. At first he pouts, but he does as is told when Kenma doesn’t move from his position, going to do some work, like he should be.

“Okay, okay I’m going.” he says before walking out with a sigh and a throw-back of his head.

“Sorry about him.” Kenma says, smiling a little before going over himself and perching on the edge. They both talk for a while, and Kenma makes sure to tell Keiji to get some sleep before he leaves. He scolds Bokuto as soon as they are not within hearing distance of the room and he takes it easily.

To cheer him up, Kenma asked about what it was he was working on, curling himself up on his lap to do so and resting his head backwards so it leans on the sturdy shoulder.

Several times throughout the day, Bokuto goes back to see them, only to find Keiji asleep and he pouts every time but plays video games with Kenma to pass the time, and bakes some brownies to keep himself occupied. It works and then Keiji makes his way out of the room.

Kenma was shocked to see him there, but they looked ready to collapse and so Bokuto ran over to them and picked them up, scooping them into their arms so that they can sit on his lap.

It really doesn’t last long as they become uncomfortable quickly, but Bokuto keeps trying to make them as comfortable as possible. But it doesn’t work and Kenma moves to give Keiji the seat beside Bokuto instead, so they happily take it and sigh.

Not too long after they fall asleep again, after Kenma making sure they ate something for definite and Bokuto looks at Kenma with his best puppy eyes in begging for permission to take them back to bed. Kenma sighs and agrees, but also tells him to not stay long.

Bokuto, of course, agrees to this, but doesn’t listen anyway and climbs into bed beside them, managing to fall asleep fairly quickly himself. So Kenma finds Bokuto wrapped around a pile of blankets when Keiji runs out to throw up in the bathroom - the first time in hours, so he must be getting a little better, at least.

When he comes out, Keiji requests he comes too and Kenma doesn’t have it in him to physically refuse, and so ends up with Keiji wrapped around him, with Bokuto around them.

Hours later when Kuro comes back, that’s how he finds them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it, please leave comments/kudos/criticism bc I am fairly certain I used all neutral pronouns when referring to Keiji, but if I didn't do one by accident then I apologize and just tell me so that I can fix it, thank you~~ my tumblr is melody-of-darkness


End file.
